The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for automatically changing an information memory medium, and more specifically, to a method and an apparatus for automatically loading an information recording medium into an information processing apparatus or ejecting it therefrom.
A conventional automatic changing apparatus comprises a storage section arranged next to the information processing apparatus to store a large number of information memory media such as optical disk cassettes and a transfer frame for transferring cassettes between the processing apparatus and the storage section. The transfer frame can hold one cassette at a time.
In order to change the cassette loaded in the processing apparatus with another cassette, the transfer frame located in the home or initial position is moved to a position where it opposes the processing apparatus. The cassette ejected from the processing apparatus is received by the transfer frame. The transfer frame is then moved to a position where it opposes the storage section. The cassette held by the frame is transferred to the storage section and is stored where it was. Thereafter, the frame receives a specified or designated cassette from the storage section and is moved to the position where it opposes the processing apparatus. The cassette held by the frame is then loaded in the processing apparatus, thereby completing change of the cassette.
In the cassette change apparatus having the above structure, the transfer frame can hold only one cassette. In order to change the cassette in the processing apparatus, the frame must therefore be reciprocated twice between the processing apparatus and the storage section. For this reason, the disk cassette change time is inevitably prolonged.